


settled in

by wisewolf



Category: Cinderbrush (Web Video), Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, and now cam and sash are in college, it's a year after the one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisewolf/pseuds/wisewolf
Summary: It had been a long, torturous week of being apart for Cameron and Sasha. Of course, they'd done it to themselves, saying that they wanted to form a bond with their new roommates during the first week and get settled alone, but that didn't mean that they had to like it.Now, they have a lot of time to make up for, and Sasha intends to get her fill.
Relationships: Cameron Solomon/Sasha Murasaki, Cameron Solomon/Sasha Murasaki/Aff Flowers/Jamie Wrenly (mentioned)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	settled in

**Author's Note:**

> sooooooo this isn't the original piece i was gonna post when i mentioned cam/sasha smut, but it's def a better first fic to establish a series of oneshots if i so choose
> 
> no beta-readers, no proofreading, we die like writers.

Sasha Murasaki is on a mission, and anyone on campus would be able to see her purposeful stride and hear the eerily rhythmic _click-clack_ of her heels on the concrete. She feels a little alien without her Hive flanking her, but she has already begun to cultivate a new following among people in her lectures. Soon enough, The Queen will conquer this new campus, and she will have her power once more.

But, for now, Sasha only has a mind for one of her most dear subjects. The only one to have accompanied her from Cinderbrush to this new and foreign land.

(And, to two small town kids, a sprawling college campus does feel pretty foreign.)

The Football Frat, as it is colloquially called among students, is one of the biggest houses on Greek Street. It was one of the first Greek Life houses that was built, given how big football was for the school, and it was also one of the most recently renovated. Easily, it is the nicest house on Greek Street.

Some of the guys who live in the house are on the front lawn, soaking up the sun or playing a small game of flag football. As Sasha walks up the path to the front door, she feels them all stop as their eyes gravitate towards her. It’s the first time they’re seeing her, and she smirks a little when she hears them start to whisper about her.

_“Yo, who is that?”_

_“No idea, bro. She’s fucking hot though.”_

She pays them little mind as she rings the doorbell, her hands coming to rest on the strap of her messenger bag. The attention is intoxicating, and she can almost taste the hormones thick in the air when she runs a hand through her hair and shifts her weight from one hip to the other.

A student with dark skin and a shaved head opens the door, wearing jeans and a grease stained tank top. He squints against the brightness outside before looking at her, seeming a little confused as to what she’s doing on his front doorstep. “Uh, hey. You lost or something? Need help finding your sorority?”

Sasha laughs at that and shakes her head, one hand falling from the strap of her bag to rest at her side. “No. I’m actually looking for someone.” She tilts her chin up to look at him fully. “Cameron Solomon. Is he here?”

He peers at her for a few seconds, the cogs turning in his head, before he calls out into the house behind him. “Solomon! You have a visitor!”

Loud footsteps echo through the house to the front door, and Sasha smiles as the unmistakable form of a shirtless Cameron Solomon descends the staircase just beyond the foyer. He’s looking at something on his phone, brow furrowed in thought as he asks, “yeah, you need something?”

“Just my stellar boyfriend to properly greet me,” Sasha says, her red painted lips spreading in a broad grin.

Cam’s eyes shoot up from his phone screen at her voice, a smile of his own growing. He quickly pockets his phone and wraps her in a hug, pushing her back on the porch and twirling her around for all of his roommates to see. She squeals at the sudden spinning but doesn’t protest it, just wrapping him in her arms.

“You’re acting like we haven’t seen each other in years,” Sasha chuckles as she’s set down in front of Cameron. “It’s only been a week.”

A long, torturous week where they’d both been trying to bond with their roommates and build foundations for their new support systems in their new lives, beyond just one another (and, of course, two other certain someone’s.) It’d been a mutual decision to put their relationship on the backburner during move-in, but it didn’t mean either one of them was particularly thrilled with it.

“Aff would say that a week is a long time in dog years,” Cam jokes, moving a strand of dark hair out of her face, twirling it around his index finger as he does so. His smile turns a little dopey and a little melancholy at the mention of Aff, but he snaps out of it quickly when Sasha squeezes his shoulder.

“They still have Jamie, at least for right now,” Sasha reassures, knowing the slight amount of guilt that’s coming from leaving behind half of their polycule in Cinderbrush. They’re all strong enough after almost a year of being together to be comfortable splitting off, but it doesn’t stop any of them for feeling bad and missing their partners. “Come on. I came here for a reason. Can we talk?” Her eyes dart around at all of the boys surrounding them. “Privately.”

Cam’s brows raise to almost his hairline at this, head tilting to the side in a mannerism that they have to have picked up from Aff. “Oh?” He glances around the front yard, noticing that his teammates are watching them both in a mix of shock, confusion, and a little bit of jealousy. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, we can go to my room to talk.”

Sasha lets herself be pointed up the stairs, a quiet laugh escaping her when she hears the boy at the door hiss a quick _“dude, what the fuck”_ at Cam. She doesn’t hear a response from Cam, so she can only imagine him shrugging and then escaping up to the second floor where Sasha is waiting.

“Your roommates seem… interesting,” she says conversationally, plucking at a frayed string on her bag strap as Cam stops in front of one of the doors at the end of a hall. Behind them, she hears two doors creak open, and a quick peek over her shoulder reveals that two more of the football players have poked their heads out of their own rooms. They were probably attracted by the sounds of heels against hardwood, as well as a decidedly female voice within the confines of their new home. “Very unsubtle, however.”

The doors close when she says that.

Cam shrugs as he opens the door and gestures for her to enter. “It’s an adjustment, but they’re good people.” He looks back out into the hall, where some of them have gathered and begun whispering like gossip hungry schoolgirls. “Sometimes. Guys, fuck off.” He shoos them with a wave of his hand before finally closing his own door… locking it.

“So, what’d you wanna talk abou- oh.”

When he turns around, he finds all thoughts rushing out of his brain like water through cupped hands, because in the time it took him to get his roommates to leave them alone and close the door, Sasha had undressed down to her underwear and is staring straight at him, hands on her hips. “I hope you don’t have any plans for the next few hours, Cam, because I want to make up for lost time.”

“Can’t argue with that,” he says, surging forward and encircling her waist with his arms, their lips colliding with just a touch too much force. Teeth click together until they find a familiar rhythm of push-and-pull, Sasha nipping at his lower lip and Cam invitingly swiping his tongue in a way that makes her moan.

Sasha breaks from his lips for a moment to unbuckle his belt and get it through the loops as quickly as possible, needing his pants off. She feels uncomposed, but Cam is one of the few people who can really knock her crown off kilter, and she thinks that it’s special. The soft smile he gives her as she finally drops his belt to the floor only solidifies this thought.

They gravitate back together, this time with Cam reaching behind her back to undo the clasp of her bra. When he doesn’t immediately find anything, Sasha smirks and brings her own hands up to the front, tapping the almost invisible buckle there before undoing it and letting the black lace fall away from her chest. “Gotta keep you on your toes,” she breathes, moving from looking up at him through her lashes to angling her chin up at him. “Can’t let things get… dry.”

“I love you,” Cam says as he hefts her into his arms again, holding her with his palms on the underside of her creamy, almost flawless thighs. There’s still the scar from the bullet that hit her last year, but he always takes special care with that area of her body.

There’s a brief moment where Cam doesn’t quite know what he wants to do. The possibilities are seemingly endless as he thinks about crowding her against a wall, doing it classic on the bed, having _her_ on top-

“Bed, Cam,” Sasha commands, breaking his hormonal stupor.

No time to waste, he thinks to himself as he takes a step towards the bed and then tosses her onto the mattress, laughing a little when she yelps and bounces. He grins rakishly at her when she gives him a look of admonishment.

“Stop being a naughty boy and come fuck me, Cameron.” Every part of that sentence is perfectly calculated, a verbal attack on what little self-control Cam has to spare. It’s like several blows, all poised to make him painfully turned on and desperate, willing to kneel at her feet…

_...great idea, Solomon._

Cam gets the rest of the way to the bed and stands right in her space, towering over her at the edge of the bed. Then, he sinks to one knee, and then the other, his hands coming up to caress her thighs once more. His hand swirls over the scar before he kisses it with a reverence that does not befit the heated situation they were just trying to escalate.

Her expressions softens when he does this, and she runs a hand through his hair and tilts it back so he can see her smile. Slowly, though, her hand begins to tighten, and Cam gasps when she tugs gently at his scalp. “Well? Are you just going to kneel there? Put that mouth to good use.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Cam replies with the same soft tone, though his eyes do shift from blue to an eerie green at that moment. It startles her, but she doesn’t make him stop because he’s pulling her panties down and tossing them aside. When he looks up her body to gauge her expression, his eyes have returned, and she relaxes a little.

Cam would like to think he’s an expert at pleasuring Sasha Murasaki. He’s had three years of practice at this point, and there have definitely been times where neighbors almost called the police because she’d been screaming the house down under his ministrations.

He’s more than a little proud of it.

Cam spreads her thighs and hovers for a few seconds, letting his breath wash over her as he takes it all in. She’s bare, glistening before his desirous eyes, and the temptation almost wins out in favor of leaving her wanting him. To hold so much power over the Queen- his Queen…

“Put your fucking mouth on me, Cam.”

“I’m pretty comfortable here-”

Sasha, finally giving in to her impatience, uses the hand in Cam’s hair to press him against her. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, smug in his victory, before blessedly extending his tongue and licking a hot stripe up her center, from her opening to the bud of her clit.

“Oh, fuck!” she moans, back arching against the bedspread. Her head turns into the covers when she remembers that Cam doesn’t live basically alone anymore, that there are probably fifteen dudebros able to hear every creak of the floorboards, and that they definitely can hear them. “Fuck, Cam, give me your belt.”

Cam pulls away, brows drawn together in confusion. He mouths _“my belt?”_ before his eyes widen with understanding and he leans back to grab the item in question. With a dramatic flourish, he presents the belt to her, and immediately heat blooms at the base of his spine when he sees Sasha bite the leather like a gag.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Cam praises, hands planting on her knees before sliding up to her hips and bringing her back to the edge of the bed. He parts her folds with his tongue, dipping low and circling her entrance teasingly. “You’re always so wet for me. One of the things I love about you.”

Sasha relinquishes the belt to laugh breathily and prop herself up slightly to look at Cam. “What else do you love about me?”

He stares at her for a long moment before replacing his mouth with his fingers. The middle one slips in without resistance, and he curls it once to test her stretch. Deciding that she’s ready, he slips in a second finger and starts to curl them in unison, up against the soft ridge inside of her that drives her insane. As an added measure, he starts to swipe his thumb in a rhythm over her clit.

“I love how wet you get for me,” he repeats. His free hand squeezes at her hip. “I love your hips. The things that you do when you ride me.” The hand moves up to cup her breast and roll the pert nipple with his thumb. “Love the way your tits bounce when I fuck you. Love feeling ‘em against my chest when I have you against the wall.” It travels to her lips, smeared with red lipstick and so inviting for the thumb that he uses to press at her bottom lip. “I fucking love your lips. Love it when you kiss me anywhere.” His eyes turn hazy with lust for a moment. “Love when you blow me.” The final destination seems to be her hair, and at this point, he’s almost laying on her, and now he’s gripping at the silk shadows that flow from her head. “I really fucking love your hair. So good to hold, to pull.”

Sasha’s been biting the belt throughout the entirety of Cam’s compliments, but it really doesn’t seem to be helping because he can hear her swearing clear as day when she comes.

He watches, enraptured, as her eyes roll back and her mouth opens around the belt. She presses harder against his hand, and he almost can’t curl his fingers anymore with how tightly she has him held. Her body quivers in ecstacy the longer he rubs tight circles over her clit, and he feels the twitch and rush of fluid with every lap of his thumb.

It takes about a minute for Sasha to come back to herself, her eyes focusing once more on his face as he removes his fingers and wipes them on the bedspread. Her face flushes a little when she feels the wetness that had soaked into his blankets, but she doesn’t even get the chance to say something before Cam is lifting her further up the bed to rest her head against the pillows.

“Cam-”

“I’ll just do an extra load of laundry tonight, it’s fine, Sash-”

Sasha shakes her head and grabs him by the belt loop of his jeans, tugging him so he sprawls across her body indelicately. “I don’t care about your comforter.” She pauses. “Okay, I do care, but not right now.”

“Then what?” he asks, shifting so he’s planking over her body.

_He has no business being this handsome,_ Sasha thinks. But God, the look of him being deliciously disheveled with her slick making his stubble glisten. She rubs her legs together and exhales sharply when she feels the sting left behind from where his stubble had rubbed against her inner thighs.

“I want you in me, Cam,” she says, reaching between them to tap at the button of his jeans. “You’ve been so good, taking care of me. You did such a good job.” She passes her fingers teasingly over the contours of the tent in his pants. “Let me reward you.”

“Oh- okay.”

He fumbles, trying to unbutton his jeans with one hand while the other keeps him hovering over Sasha. When she sees this, she easily pops the button herself and slides the zipper with a deliberate slowness. Really, Cam should’ve known that she’d tease him right back for the little stunt he pulled, withholding himself like he did.

“Sash, come on,” he says, an undertone of pleading in his voice.

“Come on, what, Cameron?” she replies.

“Just take my fucking pants off so I can fuck you?” He looks into her eyes desperately. “Please?” he tacks on at the end, knowing that the torture will end quicker if he just gives in and begs.

Sasha raises her eyebrows at the roughness of Cam’s voice, a smirk growing on her face. She hooks her fingers into both his jeans and his boxers so she can slide them down together and expedite the undressing process, chuckling when Cam ends up getting tangled in his clothes as he tries to kick them off.

Once he’s free, he reaches into his nightstand and fishes around for one of the foil packets he’d thrown in there on move-in day. He tears it at the edge and tosses the remnants to the floor to be cleaned up later. And then, before he can even blink it feels, Sasha steals the condom and rolls it on with an expert touch.

“You’re unfair,” he whispers, situating himself between her spread legs with an expression of pure concentration. With every movement, his cock bobs, and Sasha licks her lips at the sight of it.

“Says you,” she retorts, gently taking his dick in her hand to guide him closer to her entrance. “Now come on, before one of your roommates kicks your door down to bother you.”

“Please don’t talk about my roommates when I’m about to be inside you.”

Sasha gives him a dry look that quickly transforms into one of bliss as he sinks into her warmth. Her eyelids flutter and her back bows the deeper he gets. When he bottoms out, it feels like the breath is punched out of her, especially so because she opens her eyes and sees that he’s watching himself disappear inside of her.

“Cam?” Sasha prompts, waiting for him to stop staring at where they connect in wonder and instead to meet her eyes. “I love you.” She grabs for his hand desperately, needing to hold something of his in the moment that isn’t his hair. He laces their fingers together and squeezes at the same time that he starts to thrust.

The room seems to get impossibly warmer than it already was, given the lingering summer heat. A bead of sweat drips down Cam’s back, and he can see a sheen on Sasha’s skin that glitters like diamonds in the dying light of the sun. It feels effortless as he pumps in and out of her, their lips touching, even if they’re not quite kissing. The pressure is too faint for it to be considered a kiss.

“Fuck, Cam, harder,” Sasha begs, her other hand patting around the covers to hold on before she reaches around to Cam’s ass and takes a firm hold, nails digging crescents into the supple flesh. It all feels like so much, her first orgasm still fresh in her body. Her nerves are on fire, and her grip tightens on his hand and his ass. “God, Cam, Cam, Cam-”

His name is like a prayer falling from her lips, and it makes him chase their combined releases that much harder. It’s a wayward thought, but he can practically feel the teasing he’ll get from his roommates when this is all over, but with Sasha beneath him in this moment, he can’t help but not care about what they think.

“Are you close?” he asks, because he is. He needs to know that she’s close before he even thinks about his own orgasm. When she nods vigorously, words stolen from her mouth by his powerful thrusts, he reluctantly unlinks their hands and begins to rub tight circles on her clit, as he had done before. “Come on, Sash. I can feel you. Come for me.”

Sasha screams when she falls apart, a tear even leaking out of her eye as she abruptly tenses and then her body trembles and cracks. Her breaths come in stuttering gasps as fire explodes in her veins and shoots through her. Every drag of Cam’s cock only elevates a new pressure within her, and soon enough, she feels a third snap in her gut as she comes at the same time that Cam drops his face into her neck and bites into her shoulder to stifle his loud groan when he comes.

They just lay there as the aftershocks rush through their bodies, Sasha twitching almost violently when Cam pulls out of her. She swallows thickly and blinks at Cam as he stands from the bed on shaking legs. He ties off and discards the condom with a practiced ease before looking back at her on the bed, in all of her post-orgasmic splendor.

“Beautiful,” he says.

“I’m sweaty and gross,” she corrects, throwing her arms over her head and stretching. Her entire body feels like lead, but she knows that she is in desperate need of a shower.

“Like I said-” Cam walks up and strokes her hair- “beautiful.”

If Sasha had the capacity to feel anything beyond a lingering euphoria, she might’ve blushed at the earnestness. As it stands, she just laughs breathlessly and shakes her head fondly. “Cameron Solomon, you are such a sap.”

“Well, would the most esteemed Lady Murasaki join said sap for a quick rinse in the cleaning receptacle adjoined to this room?” he proposes dramatically, grabbing a towel and a fluffy, red robe from two hooks on his wall. “And the fair Lady might want to cover herself, lest she be exposed to the greater populace of males that livest in this… house… eth.”

“Stop talking and help me shower. I think you broke the nerve connection between my brain and my legs,” Sasha admits.

Cam wraps the towel around his waist and gets her in the robe before hefting her into his arms and carrying her into the bathroom that joins his room with one of his other roommate’s room. He sets Sasha down on the counter and then makes sure that the doors are both locked before hanging up the towel and the robe and turning on the water.

“You good to stand?” He looks at her inquisitively as he waits for the water to get to a suitable temperature.

Sasha doesn’t respond, too busy admiring her wonderful boyfriend.

“Sash?” he questions, bracketing her against the counter with his arms.

“Do you think that it’d be a good idea to fuck on the counter?”

“Terrible.”

A pause.

“The shower?”

Cam grins widely and grabs her hand, twirling her before pulling her into the shower.

_“Perfect.”_

**Author's Note:**

> validate me please I crave it and I need to know if people like what I write so that I'll write more! also, find me on tumblr @kingwisewolf!


End file.
